Currently, vehicle-to-everything communication (V2X communication) is proposed in which vehicles and an infrastructure cooperate with each other, and the vehicles and various objects (such as vehicles, traffic signals, persons, bicycles, or motorcycles) communicate with each other such that information can be exchanged. By using V2X communication, various attempts have been made to achieve a safe and efficient traffic system.
As an example, in order to support safe driving, a technology has been considered for determining whether a vehicle or a pedestrian exists around a driver, by utilizing information obtained in V2X communication, and for displaying information (an attention-attracting display) indicating the existence of the vehicle or the pedestrian when the vehicle or the pedestrian exists.